Revenge is the beginning of my nightmare
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: [Spoil Punk Hazard and Dressrosa Arc in some chapters] We all know that Law wants revenge against Joker. But why? What happenned 13 years ago ? How did Law join Doflamingo's crew? Read and find out. [Non canon, just some idea I had about Law's past]
1. Prologue

Like the summary said, this story is about Law, my favorite character in One Piece with Zoro (yeah, I like swordsmen).

This is about his past but I am not One Piece's mangaka so, this is only a guess, not the real story.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and this story.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece and all of it's characters are property of Eiichiro Oda-sama. I just borrow them.

**Revenge is the beginning of my nightmare**

**Prologue**

_**Somewhere in North Blue, a little island**_

"Hey look, isn't it Law?"

"Where?"

"Right in front of your eyes dumbass! If only you lift your wooly hat!"

Two children were playing in the snow when they saw Trafalgar Law, the doctor's son and their best friend, walking near the forest entrance. It was unusual since children like them were forbidden to enter the forest alone, and Law usually follows rules because he is really mature in spite of the fact he is only 12 years old.

Shachi and Penguin looked at each other and silently decided to follow their friend. They were really curious about what he was planning.

They follow his footsteps for a while when, suddenly, a faint circle stand out on the snow surface.

"Why were you following me?" asked a voice behind them.

The two boys jumped when they heard it, and turn around : "This is no fun Law! You startled us! Plus, using your power is playing dirty!" Shachi was furious.

"You asked for it when you started following me!" retort their friend.

While Shachi and Law shouted at each other, Penguin looked around to see where they were : a beautiful clearing lined up with fir trees and snow everywhere. It was really restful, the dark green of the trees contrasting with the bright white of the snow.

Bright? Not everywhere it seems. In a spot not really far away, Penguin could see a darker shade. He lifted his hat and squinted his eyes to have a better view.

"Guys" he called, frightened "stop fighting, I think we have a problem!"

"What kind?" asked the other two

"There is a polar bear right there" he explained, pointing the darker spot in the snow.

The other two looked in the direction. When they saw it, Shachi seemed to freeze but Law smiled.

"Oh, him? No problem guys, this is only Bepo."

- _**A while later**_ -

Law finally 'convinced' Shachi and Penguin to meet his 'friend' Bepo. The bear really seemed inoffensive and friendly toward Law and Shachi now understood why his friend came here.

"You came here to take care of it, right?" he asked

"Yeah" aswered Law while petting the bear "I found him here, wounded, something like two months ago. I took care of him thanks to my medical knowledge and, of course, my power. It was a little difficult at first since he try to scratch and bite me, plus it was a bear and I only study how to treat humans. But somehow, I managed to heal him and he takes a liking in me I guess. He waits for me here everyday since that time."

"I always thought you were crazy... but to try to help a bear... you're really and officially nuts!" said Shachi.

"I study to help others, like my father. To me, helping Bepo is just a new step toward my dream. Plus I have a new friend."

Law was smiling, a real smile not a smirk, and it was so rare that Shachi stayed quiet after that.

"Just a question Law" suddenly asked Penguin "why did you came here in the first place?"

Law scowled.

"I was trying to get used to my power. My Devil Fruit's ability is a little strange and my parents don't want me to use it too much. But if I don't practice, I can't use it well when I'll need it." He sighed "Can you two keep these secrets : my training and Bepo?"

Despite the fact that he knew Shachi and Penguin are his closest friends, Law had to be sure that they would say nothing. It was his little secret world and he intended to keep it for himself.

"Of course!" say Shachi

"We can help you to train if you want! And maybe taking care of Bepo when you can't come... if he promise not to bite" proposed Penguin, even if he was still a little afraid of the bear.

"This is our secret then!" concluded Law, the smile back on his lips.

_**- One year later - **_

Law was going home after a few hours of training and taking care of Bepo. He entered by the back door, like always, to avoid unnecessary questions from his parents, and climbed the stairs. He was about to enter his room when something drew his attention.

A strange noise which was coming from his father's office. Dripping. Something was dripping in his father's office.

Carefully, Law opened the door and was met with an horrible scene : his parents were there. Dead. Blood dripping from his father's desk.

**XxXxX**

And here end the prologue. If you like it, feel free to review. If not, you can too but please, no flames. It's not needed.

Thx u for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello there.

First of all, thanks to all people who read the prologue. And special thx to Traffy who reviewed it.

**Traffy** : Thanks you really much! Your comment make me so happy. English is not my native language so when you say that the story was well written, I was overjoyed. :) That motivated me to write the first chapter quickly so I can thank you for that. Hope you'll enjoy it.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece and all of it's characters are property of Eiichiro Oda-sama. I just borrow them.

**Revenge is the beginning of my nightmare**

**Chapter 1 : Encounter with Joker**

Red.

Blood. Everywhere. Blood and his parents' bodies. Why ? What had happened ?

His mother's body was on the floor. She was still wearing her nurse outfit. It was a little torn but she obviously had died from the deep wound he could see on her head. Blood loss.

His father, on the other hand, was bent over his desk and seemed to have been tortured. The sight was unbearable so Law closed his eyes.

Something wet travelled along his cheek. A tear. Was he crying?

Yeah. Of course he was crying! He just found out his parents were murdered!

What would he do now? What could he do?

Suddendly, Law was overwhelmed by his feelings and he couldn't help himself : he burst into tears.

He needed someone's help.

"Bepo" he sniffled and quitted the room. He took some stuff in his own room and went out toward the forest.

_**- Later - **_

Law cried a really long time in Bepo's fur before he fell asleep. The bear watched over him when voices drew his attention. Wary, the bear tried to look out of the cave without waking Law up, but the teen was curled up in his fur, so it was nearly impossible.

Eventually, Law stirred and beautiful gray eyes fluttered open.

"Bepo?" he asked in a yawn. Disorientated, he looked aroud before remembering everything : the blood, the bodies.

He suppressed a sob and resumed petting Bepo, like he was doing earlier this evening.

Suddenly, he also heard voices. People were there, near the cave, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. The only thing which was sure was that they're not villagers. He didn't know theses voices.

Law was afraid but also a little bit curious so he tried to take a look around. What he saw was really surprising.

**- X - **

Donquixote Doflamingo, the famous warlord, was there, in the center of a small clearing lined up with fir trees, snow falling silently. He was really furious for numerous reasons but the more importants were the snow and the cold. How people could live in such place was beyond him. Monet, on the other hand, seemed overjoyed.

"Stop playing in the snow" growled Doflamingo "Did you find where this bastard was hiding?"

"Sorry Doflamingo-sama. He seems really good at this. He is on this island but I can't pinpoint his location."

"You better find him soon Monet" said the warlord "Otherwise, I'll kill you to warm up"

He really didn't like the cold AT ALL and that was why this bastard had chose to hide on such island.

Oh, how he would suffer when Doflamingo find him. That was for sure.

Monet eyed her captain. She didn't bother to point out that it would be warmer for him to wear a real coat and not his pink feather one. It would only angered him some more. Without a word, she disappeared.

**- X - **

Law was dumbfounded. The woman just disappeared. It was the first time he saw a Logia Type's power. To him, who read a lot of books, it was obvious that this was the power of a Logia. And he really wanted to meet this strange girl and talk to her about it.

But he quickly rejected the idea. She was with this strange (or stupid) angry man and he didn't want to go near him. First of all, he should be crazy to wear such a strange and ugly PINK coat. What kind of man wore that, seriously? Besides, it didn't seems really warm. Why wore it here? It made no sense.

He bent over a little more to see if the woman reappeared somewhere but the man was alone.

Next to him, Bepo growled out as if to warn him of something. But Law didn't have the time to react when someone grabbed his coat and threw him in the snow.

"Well, well, what did we have here?" said the bird man who was now just in front of him.

The woman, who was the one who had threw him, was just a few feet behind him.

"Sorry Doflamingo-sama. I thought he was inside a cave but it was just a little spy."

Despite his position, Law answered with a growl :

"'Am not a spy! I was just..."

But he shut up when he heard the growl of a bear. Bepo rushed toward the group when, suddenly, he stopped. As if he was motionless.

"What...?"

Then, the teen saw that Doflamingo's hand was raised and that he twitched his fingers, as if he manipulated some puppet. In a flash, Law understood what was happening.

"Release Bepo now!" he roared while using his own power. A faint circle appeared but before he could do anything, the woman knocked him out.

The last thing he heard before passing out was :

"Well, you're a Devil Fruit's user too? Interesting!" After that, there was nothing. Just...

Blackness.

**XxXxX**

End of first chapter. Don't hesitate to review, it motivates me for future chapters.

For those who wonder : Doffy was in the clearing with only Monet but the other part of his crew will appear soon.

Thx you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello there!

Yeah, I know, the update is a little late but life and its unforeseen... You know what I mean I'm sure.

Like always, thx to you all, readers, to take time to read my story. Really. Special thx to :

**1littleshadow** : Your review made me really happy. I think this chapter will please you (or so I hope).

**Traffy** : Thx for this second review and your encouragement. Hope you'll like this new chapter. :)

**Disclaimer** : One Piece and all of it's characters are property of Eiichiro Oda-sama. I just borrow them.

**Revenge is the beginning of my nightmare**

**Chapter 2 : What he planned**

When Law came to his senses, he was immediately aware that something was off. His vision was blurry and his head hurts as if it was smashed against a tree really hard.

When his vision came back what he saw didn't reassured him. On the contrary. He didn't know the room where he was and it made him nervous.

He searched for a door while trying to sit up but the only one he saw was blocked by the big pink and ridiculous guy he remembered from earlier. If his memory serves right, the name was 'something-mingo'.

Law scoffed. But while doing so, he drew the man attention.

"Oh, you're awake? Welcome on my boat, little spy." he said with a big smirk.

"Am not a..." Law began before stopping himself. What was the point anyway? Obviously, this man was toying with him. Law didn't know why but it was obvious to him.

He changed the subject.

"What am I doing on your boat, mister puppet-master?"

The pink man seemed to be taken aback for a minute.

"Mister puppet-master?" he repeated.

"Is it not your power? Can't you manipulate others at will, like you did with Bepo?"

A grin then appeared on the man face : "You're smart boy. Really. To be honest, you puzzle me. I want you to join my crew."

It was Law's turn to be taken aback.

"Never. You're just another bloodthirsty pirate for what I saw."

The man on the other side of the room burst into laughter :

"Please, kid, don't offend me like this. I'm not like these losers. I'm so much more. I'm a warlord you see, a 'legal' pirate, or something like that. The government let me do as I please.

Oh, by the way, the name's Donquixote Doflamingo."

While the man was caught in a fit of giggles, Law was petrified by terror. This crazy man was a warlord? Seriously? It can't be true. He was way too strange to be one of the seven warlords, the most powerfuls pirates of the world (or so said the government). But if it was true, Law couldn't escape, even with his power. Of that he was sure.

Wait... His power? Why didn't he thought of that sooner? He could use it now, while the man was still blissful.

The youngster concentrated to use his Devil Fruit's ability when, suddenly, he felt really weak. He couldn't remain seated anymore.

When he saw his fall, the pink man got up, smirk still in place. Law then noticed that the huge man had been seated the whole time. He was huger than he thought and was now coming his way.

In his state of weakness, Law couldn't help but shudder in fear.

"Tsss. Why did you try to use your power, kid? It's useless, you should know better. The shackle on your right ankle is here for that purpose." He sighed "Go to sleep now, I'll come back later. Our conversation is not over yet."

And with that, he pulled a blanket over the exhausted teen and left the room.

**- X - **

After he exited the room, Doflamingo found himself face to face with Monet and Vergo, two members of his crew. Vergo was even something close to a first mate.

"Well... Did you learn something about this kid? How did he had his power?" asked Monet.

"Oh... I knew that I forgot something!" replied her captain, "But I asked him to join the crew, so we could discover that later."

"You what?" choked Vergo, "This brat will only bring us troubles. You can't be serious captain."

"But I am. This child is smart and he possess a power that I want. He will be mine. Willingly or not. But willingly will be better since it will be easier to use him. Monet, please, can you return on the island and investigate about who he is? I want it at dawn."

The woman smiled and climbed the stairs towards the deck.

The two men gave another look at the room where the kid was locked before moving towards Doflamingo's quarters.

"Are you sure about this?" insisted Vergo "He could be a threat when he'll grow up".

Doflamingo didn't answer before he reached his own room. Then :

"That's why, Vergo, you should be the one to teach him what is his place on board."

An evil smile appeared on Vergo's lips and it matched really well the one plastered on Doflamingo's.

**- X - **

Law was awake for at least two hours now and he didn't know what to do. He already detailed the room where he was locked : the beautiful pieces of wood which were used to build it, the nice carpet at the bed's foot, the bed itself, where he was seating and which was huge (probably a queen-sized one).

The room didn't feel like a cage, but Law knew better. He knew that this man, Doflamingo, won't let him go and thus, that he was kidnapped.

The teen was on the verge of tears when he thought about it. He'll never see his town, his friends, not even Bepo ever again.

What did he do to deserve such twists in his life? He couldn't remember anything that could earn him such fate. So why?

That was when the room's door open. Doflamingo came in with a really big smile.

Law thought immediately_ 'Not good' _

But he couldn't do anything except wait for the man to speak.

"Hello kid ! I have a good and a bad news. Which one would you hear first?"

Law hesitated. He now knew this man was really dangerous and he couldn't defend himself if he needed to. He needed to be careful.

"The good one?"

"I can help you to avenge your parents!"

**XxXxX**

End of chapter two. If you liked this story, please, review. It really motivates me.

By the way, I really like Law and I think he had a 'good' relationship with Joker in a way in the manga. But I also think that he suffered a lot, since he is prepared to die just to make Doflamingo pay.

That's why their relationship already seems complicated in this chapter.

But you'll see more soon (I hope).

Thx you for reading.


	4. Chapter 3

I'm back with a new chapter! I was not really happy about the last one, so I re-write it a lot and it take more time than I thought.

Thank you for your patience and for reading/following/adding to favorite/reviewing this story! :)

**1littleshadow : **Thx you for your review! If you read OP's last chapter, you should be happy then (Personnaly, I am! :D).

I can't wait to see Luffy kick 'Mingo's ass. Who is with me on that?

Ok, ok, I stop there before I spoil someone.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece and all of it's characters are property of Eiichiro Oda-sama. I just borrow them.

**Revenge is the beginning of my nightmare**

**Chapter 3 : What he wanted**

The snow stopped falling some time during the night. That horrible night he spent on a pirate boat, chained to a bed. Law suppressed this memory and resumed what he was doing : trying to make his way in the fresh snow.

Again tears threatened to fall at the corner of his eyes but he wouldn't cry. He was not a baby anymore.

Without thinking, his right hand move toward his covered left forearm. Where he now wore his sin, indelibly affixed to his skin.

He remembered all too well how it got there.

_**Flash back - Flash back**_

_"I can help you to avenge your parents!"_

_For just a minute, Law was dumbfounded : did he heard it right? This man could help him to avenge his parents? For real?_

_Law was hopeful but then, something seems off :_

_"How do you know about my parents? You're the one who killed them?" he asked, while trying to move back as much as possible of the pink guy. But he was stopped by the wall behind him._

_In front of him, Doflamingo grinned. A scary kind of grin._

_"Kid, don't try ma patience. I came here to kill, yeah, but not some random citizen. I came here to kill the bastard who betray me and stole one of my treasure while fleeing. Monet has gone to your place this night and she saw how your parents died. From the look of it, it may be the same bastard as mine."_

_"So... If I accept your help, we'll run after the same man?" asked the boy._

_"That's the idea, kid, and this is where the 'bad new' come."_

_The pirate seemed in a really good mood now and Law didn't dare to ask what was this 'bad new'. Deep down inside of him, he knew he wouldn't like it one bit, that's why he didn't want to ask. For a few minutes, he even forgot about the 'bad new' part. _

_Seeing that the kid wouldn't ask, Doflamingo added : "A bad new only for you though."_

_Then, Law couldn't help himself. He was curious by nature and he NEEDED to know, even if all his instincts screamed at him not to ask. He did it. _

_"It's simple" answered the warlord, "if you want to come with me to avenge your family, you'll need to be a part of the crew."_

_"You're asking me to... join a pirate crew?"_

_"A warlord crew if you prefer, _or whatever suited you_, I don't care. I just want you to join."_

_**End Flash back – End Flash back**_

After that, Law thought about it a lot. All morning in fact. But that was only after Doflamingo promised he could keep studying medicine that he accepted.

He was then freed from his seastone shackle and Doflamingo's Jolly Roger was tattooed on his skin. On his left forearm.

But before he accepted, he brings up a condition of his own : he wanted to see his friends one more time before the boat set sail.

Since he was in a good mood despite the fact that the 'bastard' escaped him _**again**_, Doflamingo agreed.

Now, Law was in the middle of the clearing again. He was looking for Bepo, hoping that he wasn't wounded from the previous night, when someone tackled him from behind.

He fell face first in the snow and was about to beat the one who did it when he realized that it was Shachi, when he and Penguin began to cry.

"Thanks godness, you're alive!" began Penguin

"We were sure to find you here after what happened at your place" continued Shachi

Law let them cry and hug him for a while, since he knew they must have been scarred out of their mind after earing about what happened last evening.

When they calmed down, he took them to Bepo's cave. The bear, who joined the group when they were crying, was with them.

It took a long time but, eventually, Law managed to tell them what had happened since he disappeared the day before. He told them everything, except the fact that he was now a pirate himself. He didn't want to scare them.

Shachi and Penguin accepted to take care of Bepo while he was away. And they said goodbye to Law before going back home.

The young doctor wave them goodbye, smiling. He promised to come back, of course. But he knew, deep down, that this was a farewell. He was young, but not naïve, unlike his friends.

He petted Bepo one last time before heading back toward his new 'home'.

**XxXxX**

And here ended chapter three. I hope you liked it. If so, review please. :)

Thx you for reading.

See you in next chapter (this is not the end).


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Thx you to all people who read this fic and like it.

I tried to correct some mistakes in previous chapters. Thx to those who help me with that.

**1littleshadow : **Like always, thanks for your review, I'm really happy to read them everytime!

Unfortunately, I can't really answer your questions, since there will be some answers in the fanfic itself.

But I agree with you, Vergo is awful and really wary of Law. This is why he don't like him very much in this fic.

**misshappily (sorry for the short version but the website don't want your pen name here otherwise) : **Thx for your reviews and advices. I'll try my best! :)

**Disclaimer** : One Piece and all of it's characters are (sadly) property of Eiichiro Oda-sama. I just borrow them. Otherwise, Law would be a member of Luffy's crew (who said fangirl? :D).

**Revenge is the beginning of my nightmare**

**Chapter 4 : On board**

"Law, come out!"

Said youth sighed and closed the book he was reading. He then made his way to the door of his tiny room. Vergo was calling and it was best to obey him, Law learnt that the hard way.

It had been already six months since he had joined Doflamingo's crew. Six painful months of training under Vergo's watch or some others crew members. But most of the times, it was Vergo and, often, Law finished his 'study time' in the sick bay.

But if you put the pain aside, he loved being there. The ship's doctor was a really strange woman named Kora, but she was the only one which was really kind with him.

She always lent him some books from her personal library and, sometimes, she helped him when he didn't understand some things.

But, these times were rare because, even if he had become a part of the crew, Law was treated more like a prisoner than a comrade, a nakama. Most of the time, he was confined in his room where he read and studied. He went out only when Vergo, or someone else, called him. As it was the case right now.

The teen closed his door and climbed a flight of stairs to meet with Vergo. The older man's face was impassive. One of the reasons as to why Law hated him so much.

Reason number one : he always beat the crap out of Law and seemed to enjoy it.

Reason number two : Law never manage to read him before it was too late.

"Why did you call this late Vergo... -san?"

He caught himself just in time. The first month on the ship, he spent almost two weeks in the sick bay just because he had forgotten the 'san' or 'sama' parts.

At first, Vergo didn't answer and Law thought he gained his ticket for another beating. But after a while (probably just a few minutes but so much more in Law's spirit), the adult started to walk away.

"Follow me, Doflamingo-sama wants to see you."

After that, Law followed him in silence. It was really strange because, if the fact to talk to Kora was rare, seeing the captain of this crew was even more.

Law had only seen him twice since he joined and, most of the time, Doflamingo was away from the ship : some meetings to attend, some 'workers' to see, some part of the world to control,... He was really a busy man.

But now, the captain wanted to see him and he didn't know why. He pondered the question when they finally arrived at destination : the captain's quarter.

Vergo knocked twice on the door and entered without further notice.

The bird man was there, seated on a large and comfortable red sofa, a glass of probably expensive wine in one hand. Without a word, Vergo closed the door and stood before it.

_'No escape then'_ thought Law.

"Hello Doflamingo-sama. Why did you call?"

At this point, the kid expected everything, bad or good, from his strange captain but not that : Doflamingo burst out laughing. So much that he almost spilled his wine.

"You're so stiff, kid! I see that Vergo did a good job but you didn't need to be so... well, stiff. Did I do anything wrong to you?"

For a second, Law wanted to answer '_no, nothing really, you just kidnapped me and, sort of, made me join your crew. Your stupid watchdog follow me everytime I want to go out and beat me up when he feels like it. But otherwise, everything's fine._'

But he stopped himself before doing it. He already knew the sick bay by heart and he didn't need another long stay there.

"No."

"You see. No need to be like this. Now that this is settled, I want to discuss of some matters with you. Seat please."

Without really thinking, Law sat down in a red armchair in front of the warlord.

"If I remember correctly about what you said last time we saw each other, you're fourteen now, right?"

"In a few weeks, yes. I was born on October 6th." Law wanted to ask why, but like everytime he saw Doflamingo, he stopped himself before doing so.

"Great. I think now you're old enough to fight alongside the rest of the crew. Our next battle will begin soon. After searching all North Blue, Monet finally found this bastard, Saka, and we're heading to kill him right now. Are you ready to avenge your family?"

"This is why I'm here" was the blunt answer.

"Good. Ah, just one more thing : he joined a crew of North Blue's pirates. If they try to stop us, they'll die. Understood?" The evil smirk of that man was back.

Law gulped. He was no murderer. He just wanted revenge. But did he really have a choice? Of course not!

"Yeah, I'll kill them if I have to, Doflamingo-sama."

After that, Law could swear that the man's smirk turned even more evil.

**XxXxX**

_**Important announcement**_

Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter.

Right now, I'm really busy and I don't know when I'll be able to update this story. It can takes two weeks, like this one, but maybe more. Exams are coming.

Of course, I'll finish this story, but please, be patient. And review. If there is a lot of reviews, it will motivate me to write at night, after my study.

Again, thx you for reading. See you.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello everyone.

First of all, I'm still really, really busy, so this chapter is short. But some people posted reviews and I didn't want to deceive them. So I posted this chapter and hope you'll enjoy it. :)

Like always, thx to all readers and particularly to those who send reviews :

**1littleshadow : **Like always, thank you for your review! If Mingo's smirk is sinister, this is only because the man himself is twisted. In the manga, he remind me a lot of Joker, in Batman (and since Joker is his nickname in the Underworld...).

**Misshappily : **Thx you very much! :)

**READINGhearts17** : Yeah, this story is a little sad. But, to me, Law wouldn't risk everything he had, including his life, to take revenge, if he had a happy past. :) But I hope you'll like the story nonetheless.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece and all of it's characters are property of Eiichiro Oda-sama (that's why we have to wait 2 weeks for a chapter sometimes).

**Revenge is the beginning of my nightmare**

**Chapter 5 : Your dream**

After some more talking, Doflamingo finally released Law from his quarter and the youth return to his room, Vergo following him.

Once alone in his room, Law stretched out on his bed with a sigh. He felt uneasy, probably because of what Doflamingo had ordered him to do. To kill people... Why did he want to kill this man, Saka, in the first place ? For revenge, he knew that. But he studied to become a doctor. His role was to save lives, not to take them for himself. Was it such a big mistake to join Doflamingo's crew in the first place ?

While doubting himself, he slowly drifted to sleep, dreams replacing reality.

_xDreamx_

_"Dad! Look, look!_"

_A six or seven years old Law ran towards his father's office, a rabbit in his tiny hands. The door toward the office was open, it was the end of the day. _

_The kid ran inside, dodged around the desk and stopped just behind his father's chair. _

_The older one, a man around thirty, with short jay black hairs and gray eyes, looked at his son with a smile._

_"What is it, son?"_

_"Look! I fixed Bunny's leg! Can I be a doctor with you now?" said the kid while showing the rabbit. _

_The older man looked the animal for a few minutes, then patted his son's hair, amused. _

_"This is good, but you need to study more to work with me. Don't worry son, you'll be a great doctor when you'll be older. And then, you'll help me to save a lot of lives... Even if you were not able to save mine." said the older man while blood flowed out of his mouth._

_xEnd of Dreamx_

Law suddenly woke up in tears. This nightmare was horrible. He pressed his knees against his chest and began to rock back and forth to try and calm himself.

But now, he knew that he could never take a life without thinking like his captain wanted him to. Even if he really wanted revenge, the price to pay was too high for him.

**XxXxX**

Yeah, that's all. I'm sorry. With my exams, I have a lot of things to do and, unfortunately, I don't have much time left.

But I'll do my best to write a new one quickly.

Thx you for reading. Review please.


End file.
